3.3 – Marriage and the Family
Q8 b) Do you think homosexuals should be allowed to marry? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) I do not think homosexuals should be allowed to marry because God made Adam and eve in his own image for a reason to procreate. If he agreed with homosexuals, he would have made 2 males or 2 females. Also the Bible condemns homosexuals and Catholics should follow the teachings of the Bible. c) Explain why most Christians are against sex outside of marriage. (8) Christians are againast sex outside marriage because this is adultery and adultery is aginst the 10 commmandments and Christians should follow the 10 commandments.Also God made sex for procreation therefore, people should only have sex to create new life. The Catechism of the Catholic Church says that pre-marital sex is wrong and Christians should follow the teachings of the Catechism because it contains the Magesterium. Alll Christians are against adultery anyway because they believe that it breaks the wedding vows. Adultery is also condemned by Jesus and Christians should follow the teachings of Jesus. The Bible also says that sex outside marriage is sinful and Christians should follow the Bible teachings. Therefore all of these give enough reason to be against sex outside marriage. d) “The main purpose of a Catholic marriage is to have children.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) As a Roman Catholic, I agree because God made adam and eve so they could commit themselves to each other in love andf faithfulness and have children and bring them up as good Catholics. God made women and man so they can have support and strength and comfort of each other and that they can have God's grace and strength through the sacrment of Marriage. ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Some Non Catholics may disagree with me because they believe God made sex for enjoyment and love and to strengthen marriage so there does not have to be the possibility of creating children. Q9 b) Do you think families need a mother and a father who are married? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) Yes because it strenthens the love in the family and brings them together. It also encourages children more to live as a family unit and brought up as a better Catholic. Also Catholicism shows that family life was created by God and is the basis of society and is the only place for upbringing of children. Without both parents, children would no know as much about their faith and they wouldn't know right from wrong. c) Explain how parishes support parents in the Catholic upbringing of their children. (8) Parishes support parents in many ways in the upbringing of their children. Most parishes are connected to a primary and secondary school. This helps the parents with the upbringing of their children ebcause it helps their children understand their faith better and to help them know what is right from wrong. Also, parishes provide liturgies during mass to help strenthen the celebration at mass and help the children know their faith and learn about Jesus in a way they are able to understand more e.g. drawing pictures of Jesus and being told Bible stories. Another thing that Parishes do to help the upbringing of children is they usually provide a youht club for children to keep them away from bad influences and off the streets. Parishes also run classes for the children to prepare for the sacraments such as communion, confession and confirmation. d) “No Christian should ever get divorced.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) As a Roman Catholic I agree with this because when people get married, they make a covenant with God which 'cannot be broken by any earthly power'. The Catechism of the Cathlic Church teaches that a marriage cannot be dissolve therefore religious divorce is impossible. There could be no remarriage as there can be no divorce as they both would be bigamy and adultery. ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Some non - Catholics may disagree with me because Jesus allowed divorce in the Bible, Matthew19:9. therefore, this encourages people to think that Divorce is okay. Also, non-catholics believe that it is better it is more evil to stay in a relationship and argue and quarrel all the time that divorce itself. Q10 b) Do you think parishes provide enough support for family life? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) Yes I do because they always remind familys of their vows and why they should not duvorce dyring mass so that it encourages families to stay together as a unit and bring up a Catholic family. Also they the parish priest ahs a duty of helping and supporting families that are going through problems, therefore, the problems can be sorted and therefore the family can keep together and live as good Catholic happy family. c) Explain why some Christians accept homosexuality and some do not. (8) Some Christians accept homosexuality because if you discriminate against them due to their sexuality it is the same as racism and this is agaisnt the law and it is also sinful as the Church says this. Some christians believe that it is OK for homsexuality, however, they must not engage in any sexual activity as the Bible condemns this. The Church also teaches that people cannot help their sexual orientation but they can help whether they engage in any sexual activity or not and the Church will help support homosexuals not to do this. Also scientists have proven that Homosexuality is genetic and therefore natural, so all Chritians should treat them equally. However, Some liberal Christians do not accept homosexuality because all Churches have taught that homsexuality is wrong even though some now say it is not. Also, Gid made sex for procreation and to bring up a family as good Catholics and 2 males or 2 females cannot do this, therefore this is wrong. Also, Jesus must find homosexuality wrong because he created male and female (adam and eve), if he thought homosexuality was OK he owuld have made 2 males or 2 females. d) “It doesn’t matter what type of contraception you use.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) As a Roman Catholic, I do not agree with this because Pope Pius Xl condemned all forms of artificial contraception and Pope Pius Xl said that Catholics should only use natural methods of contraception. The church also teaches that sex should be unitive and creative. ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) Some non-Catholics my disagree with me because they believe God created sex for love and enjoyment and to strengthen their marriage. Also, it is the best way to combat AIDS/HIV. There is also nothing in the Bible that condemns contraception. Q11 b) Do you think it’s wrong for Christians to use artificial methods of contraception? Give two reasons for your point of view. (4) Yes I do because Pope Pius Xl disallowed all forms of artificial contraception andf Pope Pius Xll said Catholics should only use natural methods of contraception. I also think it is wrong because God made sex to procreate and bring up a good Catholic family. c) Choose an issue from marriage and the family presented in one form of the media and explain whether the presentation was fair to religious people. (8) d) “You can’t be a good Catholic if you don’t go to a Catholic school.” i. Do you agree? Give reasons for your opinion. (3) As a Roman catholic i agree with this because the roman catholic teaching of family life is that you raise your children as catholics and send them to a catholic school. Also, i think that by going to a catholic school it reinforces our morals that you are taught at home and helsp teach you more about christian values, therefore you can be a good catholic. Aslo, in a catholic school you are taught about different issues such as abortion, euthanasia, marriage and family life and that catholics view on this, therefore it will help you make important decisions in the future so you can follow tht catholics teachings and be a good catholic. ii. Give reasons why some people may disagree with you. (3) However, some may disagree because you don't necessarily have to go to a catholic school to be taught right from wrong and how you should treat other people. Also, by going to a non catholic school you will be with children who have a different religion. This means that you can learn more about their religion and how to respect other religions, therefore you can be a good catholic without having to go to a catholic school.